


My Baefriend's Back and You're Gonna Be in Trouble

by TheHolyGost (RedFive)



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: Another Stop on the Revenge Tour, Bae is Back, Drive for Five, Fluff, M/M, Minitron Reactivated, New England Patriots, New England vs Kansas City, patriots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFive/pseuds/TheHolyGost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-game shenanigans following the New England's victory over Kansas City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Baefriend's Back and You're Gonna Be in Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little piece of flash fiction I wrote to celebrate the win, Edelman's return, and oh yeah...WE'RE ON TO DENVER.

Together again, as the saying went, as the nearly full complement of the New England Patriots filed into the locker room hooting and hollering like a pack of coyotes. Julian was sure he ought to be entered into the NFL's concussion protocol after the numerous head-butts and helmet slaps directed his way, but the pain had rarely felt sweeter. He was back with his team, his second family, and they were _winning_.

"Roll out, Minitron!" Brola called and whacked him on the ass as he brushed past.

Julian held a thumbs up over his left shoulder while he continued through the gauntlet of bruised and sweaty Pats players who bounced off each other like charged atoms. There were some camera flashes as team reporters tried to capture the excitement of the assembly after the franchise's fifth straight divisional victory in the playoffs. Helmets, cleats, and pads were being stripped off and thrown about like they were snowballs. It was chaos, and it was beautiful.

And next week...they would do it all again.

However, before reaching the relative safety of his own locker, Julian was struck by a large body and lifted off his feet.

"JULIAN!" Rob shouted as he spun him around in circles twice.

"Hey! Hey, big guy! Put me down!" He said kicking at the air. "Put me down before Coach busts us both. Don't you have a back injury or something?"

Rob laughed and set him down. "Awww, I'll be fine" he said and let Julian go with a parting head-butt (because of course he did). As Julian stumbled to his locker, he felt felt immense sympathy for all the footballs that had been Gronked during Rob's career. Julian may be the one named Minitron, but it was Rob's head that was made of metal. 

Hands on either side of the locker, he took a moment to reorient himself. As his vision cleared, his eyes fell on two flat pieces of paper laying facedown in their usual place on the top shelf of his locker. Julian removed his helmet and set it on top of them. The first was a printed copy of his draft card - the 7th round, 232 pick of the draft. His rise may not have been as meteoric as Tom's, but it was no less startling. The second was a photo of him and Tom taken on a California beach in 2011, years before their relationship had become official. Both were a source of motivation, and he kept them here to draw on during those bad days when he came off the field tired and aching. 

On the good days, he rather enjoyed admiring the real deal instead, but even on the good days, you could always trust Tom Brady to...

"Good game, buddy" Tom said from the bench besides him, "but..."

As he was saying, you could always trust Mr. Perfect to be a tremendous buzzkill. So it was nice to also have that a photo since it couldn't open its mouth.

"Yes, your highnessness?" Julian said quoting one his idols, Han Solo."

Tom held up four fingers referencing of course Julian's four drops. His eyes were blue and bright so Julian knew he was not in any serious trouble. Besides which, he knew he'd played well tonight catching 10 balls for 100 yards. Most importantly, he had not reinjured his foot and was growing more at ease with the metal plated cleat that would be his companion for the remainder of the season.

"Why yes, that is how many Super Bowls you've won, and if you'd like to win a fifth, you will shut your face." He said and plopped down onto the other bench next to His quarterback.

Tom put his arm around Julian's shoulders and pulled him as close as the pads would allow. "Relax," he said, "I'm only teasing. You did great. I'm just glad you're back, babe." He said and subtly kissed the top of Julian's head before the independent media began to stream into the locker room. 

"Me too, B-Dawg," he said elbowing Tom in the side, "and I can't wait to give this league hell."


End file.
